Tale of the Brave
Tale of the Brave is a special released on September 16th, 2014 in the US on DVD and Blu-ray and September 1st in the UK. Plot A bridge on Thomas' Branch Line is closed, so Thomas has to go and work at the Clay Pits. When he first arrives, he can see no one, but after catching sight of one of the twins, he chases them to the other side of the quarry. However, Bill and Ben are in the mood for pranks. They trick Thomas into being coupled to a line of trucks, which are already coupled to a new oil-burning engine named Timothy from the other direction. Thomas pulls the trucks forward, jerking Timothy backwards suddenly. As the twins run off laughing, Timothy warns Thomas to be careful as a storm closes in and the rain makes the clay cliffs unstable. As Thomas was going along, a flash of lightning reveals what looks like giant footprints on the slope above, but a landslide has begun and Thomas can't stay to investigate. Bill and Ben push Thomas to safety just in time. The next morning, the Fat Controller gathers a few of his engines at the shunting yard for a very important meeting. They pay tribute to Bill and Ben, who rescued Thomas from the landslide at the clay pits; while he was praising them, Gordon and James mumble with disapproval. As the rest of the engines leave, Thomas and Percy are the only two left in the yard. Thomas explains the footprints to a curious Percy. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to go to the docks, but he was worried about the footprints. Before Thomas goes to the docks, he returns to the Clay Pits to investigate the footprints, but is interrupted by a new steam shovel named Marion. She tells him not to go past the danger sign indicating the fallen clay walls, and he cannot investigate. Thomas goes to the docks, where he meets Percy. Percy was still curious about the footprints, but Thomas still doesn't know what made them. Percy begins to worry that there may be a monster on Sodor. He leaves with a goods train as a fog rolls in, but while he was rolling along he sees a mysterious sloping object, which he believes to be a monster, approaching him. Percy is so scared that he reverses all the way back to the docks. He yells that there's a monster, startling Cranky, who drops a load of sandbags onto Thomas. The "monster" appears out of the fog, revealing himself to be a steam engine named Gerald, who has earned the nickname "Gator" due to his sloping water tank. Percy was still paranoid that night when he was taking the mail, and he mistakes almost everything around him for a monster. He ends up staying all night keeping a lookout for monsters. The next morning, at the Clay Pits, Thomas is scared by Bill and Ben. At the docks, Percy was extremely drowsy as he backs down onto a train of trucks. As they're coupled to him, he mistakes the impact of his buffers against those of the trucks for a monster trying to grab him and runs off without his train, dragging the shunter's pole behind him. Gator stops Percy, who almost lets the secret about the footprints slip. Thomas was at the Clay Pits and begins to wonder if the footprints were a prank by Bill and Ben. He asks them if this is the case and, offended that he was apparently ungrateful that they risked their lives for him, they puff away. Percy tells Thomas about his paranoia, prompting James to make fun of Percy. Percy was still afraid of the dark, and asks Thomas to take the mail for him that night. The next morning, the bridge on Thomas' Branch Line is repaired, and he goes to collect a very excited Annie and Clarabel. James rolls in at the same time, complaining that he has been sent for scrap, quickly correcting himself as having to collect trucks from the Scrapyard on Edward's Branch Line. On the way to the Scrapyard, Percy rolls up beside James, who continues to tease him. Percy explains about the footprints, leaving James with his doubts. Not paying attention to where he's going, he suddenly swerves into the Scrapyard, where he sees what he believes to be a monster, which he quickly finds out is a pile of scrap loaded onto a truck by Reg, the new scrapyard crane. James, embarrassed, puffs away with the truck. At the docks, Percy finds Gator. Gator has missed his ship, and has to help out while he waits for another one. To pass the time, he's to collect some trucks from Duck's Branch Line. Percy thinks Gator will be afraid of monsters, but Gator explains the story of how he became so brave: He was working in the mountains delivering supplies to a village. This required him to cross a bridge, but he was (and still is) afraid of heights, and realizing that the villagers needed those supplies, crossed the bridge. Percy is in awe. Inspired by Gator, he decides to take the mail that night. Meanwhile, James has to take the "Flying Kipper" to fill in for Henry, who's staying overnight on the mainland after taking a heavy goods train. He is annoyed to be working in the dark, and is teased by Emily and Porter. As James is making his way across the line, he sees a strange shape. It says hello to him, causing him to run off as fast as he can. Just then, Gator's driver walks up to him and turns on his lamp; the "monster" is Gator, who is taking Oliver's train to the docks. James continues speeding across the island, missing a red signal, which leads to him hitting a set of points which are set against him, coming off the rails, and crashing into the pond on the Fenland Track. Percy and Gator then pull up, and can't help but laugh. The next morning, Percy was glad to realize that Gator must now be a member of the North Western Railway. James, on the other hand, is still miserable from the night before. At the station, Henry thanks him for taking the "Kipper" for him, but can't help but remark that James was supposed to deliver the fish, not throw them back into the water. Seeking revenge on Percy, James makes a plan. As Percy was making his mail run, he is unaware that James is pushing the Scrap Monster toward him from the opposite direction. He sees the pile of scrap as it leans towards him, and knowing it's not Gator, runs away in fear. He returns to the sheds, still pulling his mail trucks, as he yells that he saw a monster, and is teased by all of the big engines except for Emily, who tries to tell them to stop. Percy begs Thomas to tell them about the footprints, but Thomas, still unaware of what made them, stays silent, leaving Percy extremely hurt. The next morning, the Fat Controller asks James to investigate a truck of scrap left on the main line; he was unaware that this is the "monster" that had scared Percy. Meanwhile, Percy was delivering the previous night's mail due to bringing it back to the sheds with him, when he sees Gator. The two engines pull their trains side by side. When they reach the Suspension Bridge, Gator is too scared to cross, but is able to pluck up courage when Percy crosses the bridge. Just then, Thomas passes, but Percy is still mad at him; Annie and Clarabel tell Thomas to give Percy time to feel better. Percy expresses his happiness for Gator not going away, but Gator tells him that he is, in fact, leaving by ship that night. Meanwhile, Thomas sees James pushing the Scrap Monster and realises that James had used Reg's "monster" to scare Percy. Thomas urges James to apologize, leaving the big red engine feeling guilty. At Knapford Station, the Fat Controller speaks severely to Percy for abandoning his mail duties the night before. Suddenly, he is wanted on the telephone and walks off to take the call, telling Percy to stay where he is. Just then, Thomas pulls up on the other platform. Percy was still furious at Thomas for not believing him about the monster, promising that he will soon be as brave as Gator and working in a faraway land, and puffs away just as the Fat Controller returns. As Percy was finishing with the mail train, James tries to apologise to him, but the little saddletank does not forgive him, vowing to prove his bravery. That evening, Percy is missing and his mail trucks are still waiting on a siding, and James explains to Thomas that he had attempted to apologize. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to look for Percy and take his train. Thomas is worrying about his closest friend when he sees Gator, who explains that he had wanted to say goodbye to Percy, as he was leaving Sodor. At the docks, Percy was being loaded onto Gator's ship as well by a very doubtful Cranky. Percy explains that he wants to run away from his fears and work in a faraway land with Gator, who does not think this would be brave, leaving Percy to ponder his decision. Thomas returns to the sheds to find that Percy was still missing. James jokes that Percy was probably hunting for monsters, prompting Thomas to ask James to go to the clay pits with him to find Percy. Just then, Gator's ship's horn honks, and Thomas remembers what Percy had said about being as brave as Gator and going away with him, and decides to go to the docks. As he rushes into the docks, the ship was already leaving, so Thomas urges Cranky to stop the ship with his hook. He manages to do so, but several of his bolts come loose and he is leaning over. Salty warns Cranky that he will be pulled overboard. Cranky, holding on for dear life, hears the ship's alarm as it turns around to free him. Hearing that stopping the ship was because of Percy, he and Gator explain that Cranky had unloaded Percy a half hour ago, leaving Thomas to wonder where he is now. Percy has gone to the clay pits. His puffing wakes up Bill, who accuses Ben of making puffing noises in his sleep. Just then, Thomas comes in yelling for Percy. The twins both believe that they can even hear what Timothy was dreaming now. James, who had left Thomas behind as the latter had gone to the docks, puffs up next to Percy, who is about to pass the danger sign at the site of the landslide where the footprints had been found, wanting to face the monster himself. James tries once again to apologise, and realising that Percy isn't going to forgive him, decides to prove how much more brave than Percy he is. He slowly moves into the danger zone, blowing his whistle loudly in an attempt to provoke the monster, only to cause a footprint to fall near Percy, making the little green engine realize that what Thomas said about the mysterious footprints was true. However, worst was to come when the vibration of James' whistle also causes another landslide. As Thomas tries to get the two engines' attention, several rocks fall, forming a barrier between him and the two engines. Suddenly, James sees a dinosaur skull, which he believes to be the head of a monster. Frightened, he tries to reverse, but gets stuck. Percy urges James to go forward, and after James is hesitant to do so, Percy decides that he must be brave as he buffers up to James to get him to safety. The landslide is out of control by this point, destroying most of the quarry. As James escapes, Percy was swept up by the landslide. The dinosaur skull from earlier begins to fall towards him, but it is caught by Marion, saving the little tank engine's life. Marion explains that the skull is a fossilized skull of a Megalosaurus. She explains the concept of fossils to a very intrigued Bill and Ben before digging Percy out. Percy has to go to the Steamworks to be fixed and is done being repaired when Thomas and James roll up and apologise. Percy is happy to see his two best friends as they go to the Town Hall for the unveiling of the dinosaur. Emily then rushes in and tells the three engines that Gator is leaving. Percy is confused as Gator was supposed to have already left. Thomas tells him that there was a "holdup" as the engines rush to the docks. Percy is just in time to say farewell to Gator as his ship leaves, remarking that it takes courage to say goodbye to a friend. Gator's ship disappears on the horizon and the three friends puff away into the distance as the credits roll. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Bill and Ben *Emily *Porter *Gator *Timothy *Salty *Marion *Annie and Clarabel *Troublesome Trucks *Cranky *Kevin *Reg *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *The Docks Manager *Some Workmen *A Shunter *Wellsworth Station Speaker *Duck (does not speak) *Oliver (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *Slip Coaches (Music video cameo) A Knapford station worker, possibly the stationmaster, also speaks. Cast UK/AUS *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *Ben Small as Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Salty and the Fat Controller *Matt Wilkinson as Kevin and Cranky *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie, and Clarabel *Steven Kynman as Porter *Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *Clive Mantle as Gator *Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg *Olivia Colman as Marion US *Mark Moraghan as the narrator *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *Glenn Wrage as Cranky *Jules de Jongh as Emily *David Menkin as Porter *Ben Small as the Troublesome Trucks *Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby *Clive Mantle as Gator *Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg *Olivia Colman as Marion *Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben *Keith Wickham as Salty *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel *William Hope as Edward Locations *Shunting Yards *Sodor China Clay Company *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam Docks *Crocks Scrap Yard *The Castle Tunnel *Knapford *Sodor Steamworks *Fenland Fields *Wellsworth *Town Hall *Duck's Branch Line *Sodor Suspension Bridge *Gator's Railway *Animal Park (mentioned) *Great Waterton (mentioned) *Vicarstown (mentioned) *Thomas' Branch Line (mentioned) Notes *This special was initially called "Monster of Sodor". *This special marks the first of several things: **The first time Duck's Branch Line has been mentioned since the third season. **The first appearance of the Sodor China Clay Company since the fifth, and of the Tidmouth Tunnel since the ninth. **The first special to mention Great Waterton since the twelfth season. **The first Australian DVD to feature Mr. Perkins. **The first special in which the credits show who voiced each character. **The first special in which Toby doesn't appear (excluding his appearance in a music video), and the first in which Victor doesn't appear since his introduction in Hero of the Rails. **The first special to have Clive Mantle and Olivia Colman as part of the voice cast. Tim Whitnall also officially joins the voice cast having been in the eighteenth season beforehand. **The first time that Duck and Oliver have appeared in a special. *This is also the last special to have Ben Small as part of the voice cast and the last special in which he voices Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks. *It was shown in Hoyts theatres in Australia and New Zealand during July 2014, and in Vue cinemas in late August 2014. *This special was shown on PBS in the US on November 3rd, 2014 and on ABC4Kids in Australia on November 16th. In the PBS version, several scenes were edited or cut out to fit the timeslot. *This special aired on the Mexican TV channel "Canal 5" on November 23rd 2014, and December 21st, 2014, and on the channel "Discovery Kids" on November 30th, 2014. *This is the first special where the credits show who voiced each character. *Several references are made in this special: **The scene of the Fat Controller's silhouette walking on-screen in the intro is similar to that of the intro from classic anthology television series, "Alfred Hitchcock Presents". **The opening premise of the film, where Thomas' Branch Line is closed due to bridgework and Thomas is sent to work with Bill and Ben is very similar to the Railway Series book, Thomas and the Twins. **When Sir Topham Hatt talks to Percy, he is called away with the exact same line ("Excuse me, sir, you are wanted on the telephone.") as his butler says in Thomas in Trouble, and his response ("Bother that telephone!") is also the same. **When James has his accident with The Flying Kipper it was similar to Henry's accident in Something in the Air. Henry even remarks that James was "supposed to deliver the fish, not throw them back in the water" which is similar to what Sir Topham Hatt told Henry in said episode. **When Percy tells Thomas "Guess what!" he says, "Umm... let's see... have you been asked to deliver a giant balloon on a flatbed?". This is a reference to Up, Up and Away!. **When Percy stops at the sign warning engines about landslides, the narrator says that Percy had trouble with going past danger signs before. This is a reference to Percy Takes the Plunge. **Marion makes a reference to William Shakespare's tragedy "Hamlet" when she catches the fossil of the dinosaur skull in her bucket and exclaims "Alas, poor dinosaur", similar to what Hamlet said as he held a human skull in his hand and said, "Alas poor Yorick, I knew thy well". *The Troublesome Trucks have British voices in the UK version whereas they had American voices in King of the Railway. *The US release is slowed down to 24 frames a second and adds an extra two minutes to the special's length. However, unlike the previous two special releases, pitch adjustment has been added, meaning that the audio isn't distorted. *The eighteenth season episode, Toad's Bright Idea, takes place during the events of this special. This is the first film to take place during a season as opposed to taking place between seasons as previous films have. *Reused voice clips from The Afternoon Tea Express are used, as Stephen's voice can be heard saying "Careful!" at one point. *In the Dutch version of the film, the "The End" text at the end is white instead of yellow. *Like King of the Railway, the first trailer had some different footage from the final film, such as: **In the movie, it is foggy when Gator is first introduced, however in the trailer, no fog effects are used. Likewise, the scene where Percy mistakes Gator for a monster has reduced fog effects. **In the movie, it is storming when Thomas finds the footprints at the Clay Pits, but in the trailer, it is nighttime and no rain effects are used. **When Timothy is first introduced in the movie, the sky is dark and cloudy, but in the trailer, it is sunny and little to no clouds are seen. Also in the first trailer, there are no trees on the cliff behind Timothy, and his trucks are red. **In the movie, Thomas and Percy had their lamps on when the second landslide at the Clay Pits happens, but in the trailer, their lamps are off. **Alternative angles are used for when Marion and Reg are shown in the trailers, and for one of the scenes where Cranky swings his hook out to the ship. **In the first trailer, Marion lacks her protective corners, which were later added in the final movie. Because of this, her lamp was slightly moved. **In the first trailer, Gator has thin, white lining on his front end and has coloured rivets on his first funnel, but in the final movie, the lining becomes gold and thicker and the rivets are painted black. **The scenes where Percy says "Wow, you're brave Gator" and when Gator says "You might be braver then you think" are different in the final film. *In the second trailer, Timothy's scene was mirrored. *This is the final special to have Ben Small as part of the voice cast and the last special in which he voices Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks. *During the special announcements at Knapford station, it says "Would the parents of a small boy named Christopher, please come to the stationmaster's office and collect him." This may be a reference to Christopher Awdry. *The trucks have British accents in the US dub of this special. Errors *Gator uses the US term "cars" when he discusses his new job with Percy in the UK version. *Edward isn't shown in the UK end credits with the characters voiced by Keith Wickham. Likewise, Gordon isn't shown in the US credits with the characters voiced by Kerry Shale, and the Troublesome Trucks aren't shown in the UK credits with the characters voiced by Ben Small. *During the opening scene, the bridge that James crosses over was actually a road bridge. *In Gator's flashback: **The bottom half of Gator's bufferbeam is black instead of red. **Gator's middle lamp-iron and brakepipe are missing. **During the beginning of the flashback, Gator has three trucks, but when he crosses the bridge, he gains a fourth truck. *James has trouble reversing over a pile of rocks behind him, yet Percy was somehow able to cross over the same pile of rocks without derailing. *In the scene of Thomas arriving at the Clay Pits, Timothy can be seen in the background with his trucks. However in the next scene, the trucks have disappeared. They later reappeared when Thomas came to pull them. *In the Norwegian dub, Timothy is incorrectly described as a diesel engine, despite the fact that he is a steam engine. *When James falls into the lake, Gator turns around. *When Percy leaves Tidmouth Sheds with the mail train his brakevan is grey, but when he was out on the tracks his brakevan is back to an orange just like it was when he was pulling the mail train throughout the whole special. *When Thomas puffs away from Marion his trucks are red, but in the next shot they were green. *When James screeches to a stop at the clay pits, his leading wheels spark, but they aren't fitted with brakes. *When Timothy says to Thomas "Seen you met Marion then", he was shunting flatbeds, but in the next scene he was shunting normal trucks. *When Duck and Oliver whistle in the shot where they pass each other, one engine doesn't emit steam. *The way in which Gator is lifted at the end is impossible, as there is no way the winch could be positioned between his wheels. *When the Fat Controller's car stops at Tidmouth Sheds, the image reflecting in the bumper of his car doesn't match up with its surroundings. *On the UK DVD, the subtitles for Tale of the Brave say "On 'Tale of the Brave" instead of "'Our". Gallery TaleoftheBraveUSDVDbackcover.png|US DVD back cover TaleoftheBrave(Blu-ray).png|Blu-ray cover TaleoftheBraveBlu-raybackcover.png|Blu-ray back cover TaleoftheBrave(USDVD)advertisement.png|US DVD/Blu-ray advertisement TaleoftheBravelogo.png|Logo TaleoftheBravelogo2.png|End credits logo TaleoftheBravetitlecard.png|Title card TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles1.png TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles2.png TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles3.png TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles4.png TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles5.png TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles6.png TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles7.png TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles8.png TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles9.png TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles10.png TaleoftheBraveopeningtitles11.png TaleoftheBrave1.png|Oliver and Duck TaleoftheBrave2.png TaleoftheBrave3.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no rain effects TaleoftheBrave4.png TaleoftheBrave5.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with reduced fog effects TaleoftheBrave6.png TaleoftheBrave7.png TaleoftheBrave8.png TaleoftheBrave9.png TaleoftheBrave10.png TaleoftheBrave11.png|Bill and Ben TaleoftheBrave12.png TaleoftheBrave13.png TaleoftheBrave14.png|Alternate angle as seen in the trailer TaleoftheBrave15.png TaleoftheBrave16.png TaleoftheBrave17.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no rain effects TaleoftheBrave18.png TaleoftheBrave19.png TaleoftheBrave20.png TaleoftheBrave21.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no rain effects TaleoftheBrave22.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no fog effects TaleoftheBrave23.png|Another original scene as seen in the trailer with no fog effects TaleoftheBrave24.png TaleoftheBrave25.png TaleoftheBrave26.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer with no fog effects TaleoftheBrave27.png TaleoftheBrave28.png|Alternate angle as seen in the trailer TaleoftheBrave29.png TaleoftheBrave30.png TaleoftheBrave31.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer showing a closer angle TaleoftheBrave32.png TaleoftheBrave33.png TaleoftheBrave34.png TaleoftheBrave35.png TaleoftheBrave36.png TaleoftheBrave37.png TaleoftheBrave38.png TaleoftheBrave39.png|Original scene as seen in the trailer which shows Thomas with his lamp turned off TaleoftheBrave40.png TaleoftheBrave41.png TaleoftheBrave42.png TaleoftheBrave43.png TaleoftheBrave44.png TaleoftheBrave45.png TaleoftheBrave46.png TaleoftheBrave47.png TaleoftheBrave48.png TaleoftheBrave49.png TaleoftheBrave50.png TaleoftheBrave51.png TaleoftheBrave52.png TaleoftheBrave53.png TaleoftheBrave54.png TaleoftheBrave55.png TaleoftheBrave56.png TaleoftheBrave57.png TaleoftheBrave58.png TaleoftheBrave59.png TaleoftheBrave60.png TaleoftheBrave61.png TaleoftheBrave62.png TaleoftheBrave63.png TaleoftheBrave64.png TaleoftheBrave65.png TaleoftheBrave66.png TaleoftheBrave67.png TaleoftheBrave68.png TaleoftheBrave69.png TaleoftheBrave70.png TaleoftheBrave71.png TaleoftheBrave72.png TaleoftheBrave73.png TaleoftheBrave74.png TaleoftheBrave75.png TaleoftheBrave76.png TaleoftheBrave77.png TaleoftheBrave78.png TaleoftheBrave79.png TaleoftheBrave80.png TaleoftheBrave81.png TaleoftheBrave82.png TaleoftheBrave83.png TaleoftheBrave84.png TaleoftheBrave85.png TaleoftheBrave86.png TaleoftheBrave87.png TaleoftheBrave88.png TaleoftheBrave89.png TaleoftheBrave90.png TaleoftheBrave91.png TaleoftheBrave92.png TaleoftheBrave93.png TaleoftheBrave94.png TaleoftheBrave95.png TaleoftheBrave96.png TaleoftheBrave97.png TaleoftheBrave98.png TaleoftheBrave99.png TaleoftheBrave100.png TaleoftheBrave101.png TaleoftheBrave102.png TaleoftheBrave103.png TaleoftheBrave104.png TaleoftheBrave105.png TaleoftheBrave106.png TaleoftheBrave107.png TaleoftheBrave108.png TaleoftheBrave109.png TaleoftheBrave110.png TaleoftheBrave111.png TaleoftheBrave112.png TaleoftheBrave113.png TaleoftheBrave114.png TaleoftheBrave115.png TaleoftheBrave116.png TaleoftheBrave117.png TaleoftheBrave118.png TaleoftheBrave119.png TaleoftheBrave120.png TaleoftheBrave121.png TaleoftheBrave122.png TaleoftheBrave123.png TaleoftheBrave124.png TaleoftheBrave125.png TaleoftheBrave126.png TaleoftheBrave127.png TaleoftheBrave128.png TaleoftheBrave129.png TaleoftheBrave130.png TaleoftheBrave131.png TaleoftheBrave132.png TaleoftheBrave133.png TaleoftheBrave134.png TaleoftheBrave135.png TaleoftheBrave136.png TaleoftheBrave137.png TaleoftheBrave138.png TaleoftheBrave139.png TaleoftheBrave140.png TaleoftheBrave141.png TaleoftheBrave142.png TaleoftheBrave143.png TaleoftheBrave144.png TaleoftheBrave145.png TaleoftheBrave146.png TaleoftheBrave147.png TaleoftheBrave148.png TaleoftheBrave149.png TaleoftheBrave150.png TaleoftheBrave151.png TaleoftheBrave152.png TaleoftheBrave153.png TaleoftheBrave154.png TaleoftheBrave155.png TaleoftheBrave156.png TaleoftheBrave157.png TaleoftheBrave158.png TaleoftheBrave159.png TaleoftheBrave160.png TaleoftheBrave161.png TaleoftheBrave162.png TaleoftheBrave163.png TaleoftheBrave164.png TaleoftheBrave165.png TaleoftheBrave166.png TaleoftheBrave167.png TaleoftheBrave168.png TaleoftheBrave169.png TaleoftheBrave170.png TaleoftheBrave171.png TaleoftheBrave172.png TaleoftheBrave173.png TaleoftheBrave174.png TaleoftheBrave175.png TaleoftheBrave176.png TaleoftheBrave177.png TaleoftheBrave178.png TaleoftheBrave179.png TaleoftheBrave180.png TaleoftheBrave181.png TaleoftheBrave182.png TaleoftheBrave183.png TaleoftheBrave184.png TaleoftheBrave185.png TaleoftheBrave186.png TaleoftheBrave187.png TaleoftheBrave188.png TaleoftheBrave189.png TaleoftheBrave190.png TaleoftheBrave191.png TaleoftheBrave192.png TaleoftheBrave193.png TaleoftheBrave194.png TaleoftheBrave195.png TaleoftheBrave196.png TaleoftheBrave197.png TaleoftheBrave198.png TaleoftheBrave199.png TaleoftheBrave200.png TaleoftheBrave201.png TaleoftheBrave202.png TaleoftheBrave203.png TaleoftheBrave204.png TaleoftheBrave205.png TaleoftheBrave206.png TaleoftheBrave207.png TaleoftheBrave208.png TaleoftheBrave209.png TaleoftheBrave210.png TaleoftheBrave211.png TaleoftheBrave212.png TaleoftheBrave213.png TaleoftheBrave214.png TaleoftheBrave215.png TaleoftheBrave216.png TaleoftheBrave217.png TaleoftheBrave218.png TaleoftheBrave219.png TaleoftheBrave220.png TaleoftheBrave221.png TaleoftheBrave222.png TaleoftheBrave223.png TaleoftheBrave224.png TaleoftheBrave225.png TaleoftheBrave226.png TaleoftheBrave227.png TaleoftheBrave228.png TaleoftheBrave229.png TaleoftheBrave230.png TaleoftheBrave231.png TaleoftheBrave232.png TaleoftheBrave233.png TaleoftheBrave234.png TaleoftheBrave235.png TaleoftheBrave236.png TaleoftheBrave237.png TaleoftheBrave238.png TaleoftheBrave239.png TaleoftheBrave240.png TaleoftheBrave241.png TaleoftheBrave242.png TaleoftheBrave243.png TaleoftheBrave244.png TaleoftheBrave245.png TaleoftheBrave246.png TaleoftheBrave247.png TaleoftheBrave248.png TaleoftheBrave249.png TaleoftheBrave250.png TaleoftheBrave251.png TaleoftheBrave252.png TaleoftheBrave253.png TaleoftheBrave254.png TaleoftheBrave255.png TaleoftheBrave256.png TaleoftheBrave257.png TaleoftheBrave258.png TaleoftheBrave259.png TaleoftheBrave260.png TaleoftheBrave261.png TaleoftheBrave262.png TaleoftheBrave263.png TaleoftheBrave264.png TaleoftheBrave265.png TaleoftheBrave266.png TaleoftheBrave267.png TaleoftheBrave268.png TaleoftheBrave269.png TaleoftheBrave270.png TaleoftheBrave271.png TaleoftheBrave272.png TaleoftheBrave273.png TaleoftheBrave274.png TaleoftheBrave275.png TaleoftheBrave276.png TaleoftheBrave277.png TaleoftheBrave278.png TaleoftheBrave279.png TaleoftheBrave280.png TaleoftheBrave281.png TaleoftheBrave282.png TaleoftheBrave283.png TaleoftheBrave284.png TaleoftheBrave285.png TaleoftheBrave286.png TaleoftheBrave287.png TaleoftheBrave288.png TaleoftheBrave289.png TaleoftheBrave290.png TaleoftheBrave291.png TaleoftheBrave292.png TaleoftheBrave293.png TaleoftheBrave294.png TaleoftheBrave295.png TaleoftheBrave296.png TaleoftheBrave297.png TaleoftheBrave298.png TaleoftheBrave299.png TaleoftheBrave300.png TaleoftheBrave301.png TaleoftheBrave302.png TaleoftheBrave303.png TaleoftheBrave304.png TaleoftheBrave305.png TaleoftheBrave306.png TaleoftheBrave307.png TaleoftheBrave308.png TaleoftheBrave309.png TaleoftheBrave310.png TaleoftheBrave311.png TaleoftheBrave312.png TaleoftheBrave313.png TaleoftheBrave314.png TaleoftheBrave315.png TaleoftheBrave316.png TaleoftheBrave317.png TaleoftheBrave318.png TaleoftheBrave319.png TaleoftheBrave320.png TaleoftheBrave321.png TaleoftheBrave322.png TaleoftheBrave323.png TaleoftheBrave324.png TaleoftheBrave325.png TaleoftheBrave326.png TaleoftheBrave327.png TaleoftheBrave328.png TaleoftheBrave329.png TaleoftheBrave330.png TaleoftheBrave331.png TaleoftheBrave332.png TaleoftheBrave333.png TaleoftheBrave334.png TaleoftheBrave335.png TaleoftheBrave336.png TaleoftheBrave337.png TaleoftheBrave338.png TaleoftheBrave339.png TaleoftheBrave340.png TaleoftheBrave341.gif TaleoftheBrave342.png TaleoftheBrave343.png TaleoftheBrave344.png TaleoftheBrave345.png TaleoftheBrave346.png TaleoftheBrave347.png TaleoftheBrave348.png TaleoftheBrave349.png TaleoftheBrave350.png TaleoftheBrave351.png TaleoftheBrave352.png TaleoftheBrave353.png TaleoftheBrave354.png TaleoftheBrave355.png TaleoftheBrave356.png TaleoftheBrave357.png TaleoftheBrave358.png TaleoftheBrave359.png TaleoftheBrave360.png Category:Specials